Small articles are commonly displayed for sale in retail stores on racks or in display cases where the articles are hung. A variety of different packages and tags have been used that are secured to the article and have a means for attaching the article to the rack for display. Several of the criteria for designing these tags relate to the cost of manufacturing the tags and the cost of attaching them to the articles. Another important design consideration is that the tags must be convenient for the merchant to display and they must be convenient for the customer to remove after purchase.
Tags used for displaying eyeglasses must be designed so that the customer can easily view the eyeglasses and remove them from the display rack. The tags must also be designed so that the customer can easily try on a pair of eyeglasses without having to remove the tag. Because a customer may try on several pairs of eyeglasses before making a selection, the tags must be designed so that they can be removed and then reinstalled on the rack by the customer numerous times without damaging either the eyeglasses or the tags.
Tags often include radio frequency identification (RFID) devices or electronic article surveillance (EAS) devices. Electronic tags attached to articles have a wide variety of uses, including tracking, inventory control and security. These electronic tags can also provide electronically readable information pertaining to the articles. EAS tags may be used with an alarm system to provide theft deterrence by monitoring the location of the tags and any unauthorized movement of the article containing the EAS tag from a predetermined area. The tags can be enclosed in or attached to a variety of different devices, such as holders or housings, which accommodate the electronic tag and are used to attach the tags to articles. The tags are secured to the article so that they remain with the article until after the time of purchase.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tag for displaying eyeglasses that can be easily removed and reinstalled in the display and that does not prevent the eyeglasses from being worn by a customer. There is also a need for a tag for displaying eyeglasses that can be economically manufactured and easily and firmly secured to the eyeglasses.